dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Val Royeaux
Wedding Does anyone know anything about the wedding you can find walking around Val Royeaux? Supposedly, at some point (I don't know what triggers it), you can find a young couple getting married and you can offer your blessing. There's videos of it on Youtube, and it's one of the options in the Keep. So it seems important, and I think it should go on this page, but I don't know much of anything about it. Heidirs (talk) 15:44, March 13, 2015 (UTC) I have just been told it's related to a war table operation (so info about the wedding should probably go there), but I don't know if you have to finish the chain or get a specific ending in order to find the wedding. Heidirs (talk) 16:43, March 13, 2015 (UTC) It depends on the outcome of Alliances: From the Heart. If you choose Josephine's route, you'll see a a young man and a woman (Jecin Leandre and Celeste Thibault) having a wedding ceremony, overlooked by a (rather disgruntled) matchmaker. If you go for Leliana's route, you'll find Lady Thibault and an older man (whom I assume is Pierren DesRosier) having the ceremony. With Cullen, you don't see the wedding. -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 17:02, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. I just updated that quest page in the results to state that you can find them. I'd seen the wedding on youtube, and I've done that war table operation, but I never actually connected the two. Heidirs (talk) 17:06, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Palm trees This is driving me crazy now. I remember that when the game first came out and I played it for the first time, I found a note/codex entry in Val Royeaux located at the palm tree near the markets. It said something about the Orlesians bringing back a piece of Qunari warship and managing to grow palm trees out of them. I missed the codex/note when I played this time, and I thought I'd just look at it later. But I've just gone and looked through all of my discovered entries and it's not there. I can't find it on the wiki, either. The internet says there is a codex entry unlocked at the tree but it doesn't give me the name. Can someone put me out of my misery and tell me the name of this codex entry/note? Please and thank you. henioo (da talk page) 13:17, August 26, 2017 (UTC) : It's a note called "Victory and Shade." It's not in the codex. --Evamitchelle (talk) 14:07, August 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Goddamnit, I don't have a save pre-Val Royeaux so I can't take a screenshot. Strange how no-one added it to the wiki. It seems like an important piece of lore. They have technology/magic which allows them to make trees out of wood. henioo (da talk page) 14:13, August 26, 2017 (UTC) ::: The text of the note says: "A plaque reads Here grows one of many strange trophies returned from the liberation of Kirkwall. In 7:60 Storm, where brave Orlesian forces turned back the unstoppable Qunari. A cutting salvaged from a burning dreadnought was presented to Emperor Cyril, and it was tended to full growth by the careful hands of Val Royeaux's master landscapers." :::I think they mean that there was a sapling on board the dreadnought, not that they turned a piece of wood from the ship itself into a full grown tree. --Evamitchelle (talk) 14:22, August 26, 2017 (UTC)